Intertwined
by Emerald Lotus
Summary: After the battle against the Kraang, Leatherhead disappeared. Mikey doesn't know what to do now that his friend is gone, and he's having a hard time dealing with it.


**I really wanted to write something after the latest episode of TMNT 2012 series with Leatherhead. The cliffhanger (which was great) bothered me so much. Leatherhead is so cool and I want to know what happened to him, but I especially wanted to explore how Mikey would feel afterwards. So here's the result of my thought process.**

* * *

Master Splinter waited patiently for his sons to return. The hours that they were gone felt like an eternity, but that is how it always felt when they went out. He worried about them endlessly, even though he knew they could take care of themselves. But he was especially worried now; it was getting to be quite late, reaching almost two in the morning.

Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael had run after Michelangelo when he went to chase after the mutant crocodile, Leatherhead. Master Splinter didn't know if Leatherhead would attack them again, he could only hope that he wouldn't. He knew the new friend Michelangelo had made was capable of kindness, but his rage was also quite unpredictable. Master Splinter just had to hope that Michelangelo was able to get through to him, like he had done before. However, he felt like he had nothing to fear. Michelangelo's talent was that he could always bring out the best in people.

Master Splinter sat in the common room of the lair meditating, but was alert at the light sound of footsteps outside the entrance of their home. A moment later the four brothers entered, crossing through the turnstiles. Relief flooded through Splinter as soon as he saw them. They spotted their sensei rise to come and join them and bowed to him respectfully.

"Welcome back," Master Splinter saw the pink glowing canister in Donatello's hands. "It appears that you were successful in retrieving the power core."

Donnie's face lit up. "Yeah, this thing is amazing! It took us half way to New Jersey when I plugged it into an abandoned subway car. I can't wait to examine it more."

"New Jersey? You strayed that far?" His tone sounded more reprimanding than he had intended, but it came as definite surprise. Donatello deflated a little at the sound of his voice.

"Sensei," Leonardo stepped in. "It wasn't our fault. We were trying to escape the Kraang, and the power core practically teleported us there. We didn't realize what it could do."

"It was like traveling through the Twilight Zone or something," Raphael added.

"Hm, I see," Master Splinter said, considering their explanation. He noticed that Michelangelo had been silent ever since he came home, which was unnatural for the boy. He was normally so full of energy when they returned from their outings; he couldn't get him to stop talking. "Michelangelo, were you able to find your friend?"

Mikey looked up at him sadly. "Uh y-yeah. He was okay. Leatherhead apologized for attacking everyone earlier."

"That is good to hear, but why do you look upset? Did something else happen?"

The brothers exchanged quick glances at Mikey to see if he was going to tell Master Splinter what happened. It took a moment but Mikey finally answered Master Splinter.

"When we got back to the subway tunnels, he wasn't there anymore. There were just a bunch of smashed up Kraang droids. I-I don't know if the Kraang got him or..." Mikey stopped talking, afraid that his emotions would overwhelm him and he didn't want that right now.

"Michelangelo, I am sure you will find your friend. He is quite a strong spirit. I am sorry that he was not there when you returned although you were fortunate to escape from the Kraang."

"Hai, Sensei," Michelangelo replied quietly.

Master Splinter took notice of how worn out his sons looked, and decided it was time for them to go to bed. They could talk more in the morning. "Now my sons, it is late and you need your rest."

"Hai, Sensei." The boys answered in unison. They bowed and excused themselves to get ready to turn in for the night.

Master Splinter watched his exhausted sons shuffle off to their own rooms. He knew there was more on Michelangelo's mind than what he had revealed, but Splinter would have to confront him separately. For now he would let them sleep and see what the morning would bring.

After the night had stilled, and his sons had gone to rest in their own beds, Master Splinter retired to his own room for the night.

The following morning Master Splinter rose early. He woke feeling that something was off, but he couldn't quite figure out what. He walked into the central part of the lair to make some tea, only to find Michelangelo out in the sitting area. He was lying down on his stomach on the bench seats, like he normally does when he is troubled; the duct-taped teddy bear was sitting in front of him.

Master Splinter went closer, but Mikey didn't notice. He was too lost in his own thoughts.

"Michelangelo," Master Splinter started so that he wouldn't startle him. Yet despite his gentle approach Michelangelo jumped. He quickly rolled over to face Master Splinter. "What are you doing out here so early?"

"Oh Sensei…I couldn't sleep."

"I can see that," Master Splinter responded, taking in how tired his eyes looked. He moved down to sit next to Mikey. He knew when his son had something on his mind. When this happened, Michelangelo would let his troubles sit there until he could figure out what to do.

"What is upsetting you?" Master Splinter asked.

Mikey grabbed the bear and placed it in his lap. "I was just thinking about Leatherhead. You know, he's really not a bad dude. He's just had a really hard life, and in a way I can understand what he's been through." Mikey paused thinking over what he had just said. "Oh but I'm not saying that we had a bad life. You've been great to us Sensei. I just wanted to help him…like how you helped us, Sensei."

"You have a good heart, Michelangelo. I know that Leatherhead has never intended to cause harm to us. But is that what truly bothers you right now?"

Michelangelo glanced up at Master Splinter and then started to fidget with the bear in his hands. "I-I told Leatherhead that I would protect him. He was supposed to be safe here, but we drove him out." Mikey took a deep breath and continued. "And I guess I understand that it had to be done. You saw him as a bad guy, and at the moment he was beating the crud out of us. I get that, it's just hard."

Splinter made Michelangelo look up at him, attempting to convey his sincerity when he spoke. "I am sorry that I forced him to leave, but I will not apologize for protecting you and your brothers. I saw you being attacked and I acted."

"Yeah, I know Sensei," Mikey nodded. His eyes drifted back to the bear. "When I went after him though, Leatherhead just seemed so…sad. He thinks he's a monster because of the things he does. But he can't control it! He told us about how he was raised and tortured by the Kraang all of his life…they did horrible things to him, Sensei." Mikey started to get flustered. "A-and whenever he hears their name something inside just snaps."

"It is terrible that he had to suffer at their hands for so long." Master Splinter could understand why Michelangelo had trouble sleeping during the night, since he was having such a difficult time coping with his emotions. Out of all of his brothers, he was the one that had the greatest sense of empathy. The best way to deal with this was to let Michelangelo talk out his feelings and support him.

"I was so happy to have made a good friend and he said he trusted me. But then he went off to attack the Kraang so that we could escape. Now I don't what's happened to him. What if he's hurt again?" Mikey looked up at Master Splinter, searching for some kind of an answer. "I let him down."

"Michelangelo, I do not know where Leatherhead is now, but he knows you had his best interest at heart," Master Splinter put a hand on his on Mikey's shoulder for comfort. "His sacrifice during the battle, although sometimes difficult, is something you should try to understand. Leatherhead saw you as a friend, and wanted to protect you as much as you wanted to protect him."

Michelangelo was silent for a moment, processing through what his Sensei had said. "I-I guess that makes sense. He's a strong dude. You should have seen the way he tore into those Kraang."

"I can imagine it quite well."

"Oh, yeah. You would know…sorry," Michelangelo said, with a hint of embarrassment.

Master Splinter laughed lightly in response. "I am sure you will meet him again. Your paths are already intertwined; I do not believe it will end so quickly."

Michelangelo smiled a little at his Sensei's words, and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Sensei."

Mikey looked over from his seat towards the area where their bedrooms were. He spotted his brothers around the corner; most likely they had been standing there for a few minutes. Once they realized they had been noticed, they came out from their poorly chosen hiding spot.

"Hey bros, uh you been listening long?"

"What…no," Leo answered, waving his hand as if to dismiss the thought.

"Sure dude."

Donatello walked over to Mikey carrying the canvas bag he had with him the night before. "We heard some of it, but I think I have something that will help."

"What?" Mikey asked, interested.

Donnie knelt down on one knee and reached into the bag. "I found this when we were moving the subway car into the old garage."

Donnie pulled out a small toy, roughly the same size as the bear still sitting in Mikey's lap. It was shaped like a crocodile, and looked to be put together out of mismatched pieces. "I think it belongs to Leatherhead. You should hold onto it until we see him again."

Mikey took it in his hands, a wide smile on his face. "Aw, it's a mini Leatherhead. Thanks Don, this is really nice!"

"You're welcome." Donnie returned the smile, happy to see his brother wasn't as upset anymore.

"Mikey, have you been up all night thinking about this?" Leo asked.

"Um, yes?" Mikey answered. "I never actually fell asleep when we got back. I laid down but my brain just wouldn't shut off, you know?"

"You have a brain?" Raph responded sarcastically. Leo punched him in the shoulder. "What? It was a joke."

Master Splinter stood up from his spot next to Michelangelo. "I think you need to try and sleep, Michelangelo. We will postpone our morning practice until after lunch."

"But I'm not—" Mikey stopped mid-sentence, a yawn interrupting him. "Okay, never mind."

Mikey gathered the toys in his arms and jumped up onto the platform above the sunken lounge room. "Thank you, Master Splinter." Mikey bowed before leaving. "and Donnie."

Donnie smiled and Mikey turned to go to his room. As he walked past his other brothers, Leo patted Mikey on the back and Raph rubbed his head. It was their way of showing they cared about him, without having to say much.

"Later dudes, my bed is calling my name." Mikey laughed as he rounded the corner to his room. Mikey realized that he should have said something earlier, because his brothers would have understood just as much as Master Splinter did. Even though he didn't know where Leatherhead was, he would keep looking, and his family would support him.


End file.
